Freddy Fazbear (Composite)
|-|Freddy= |-|Twisted Freddy= |-|Nightmare Freddy= Summary Freddy Fazbear is the titular main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's, and a major antagonist for the rest of the series (alongside his twelve counterparts). He is an animatronic male bear and the mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He is the titular main protagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's World. He is a seemingly nice and innocent animatronic, who is actually possessed by the soul of a child and actively tries to kill the security guard, which he mistakes as his murderer. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C to 9-B, possibly 2-B. Goes up to 2-A Name: Freddy Fazbear Origin: Five Nights at Freddy's Gender: Inapplicable, called male Age: 30 years old Classification: Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Illusion Creation, Stealth Mastery, Fear Manipulation, Teleportation, causes nausea and dizziness, Body Control, Limited Illusion Creation, can dig quickly and hide underground, is able to function without any of his limbs, Mind Manipulation, Mental Manipulation, Transformation, Dream Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology (Is not real and is just made by a child's mind), can kill foes with Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Resistance to Plot Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 5, 6 and 7), Regeneration (Low via Regen Song, chips and bytes. Low-Godly via resurrection), Object Summoning, Resurrection (Via Auto: Gift Boxes chip), Statistics Amplification (Via Chips), One Hit Kill, Status Effect Inducement (via Chips), Forcefield Creation (via Chips), Resistance to One Hit Kill (Can resist Unscrew and Esc Key) and dizzying (Resists Jumpscare, which causes the opponent to be dizzy) Attack Potency: Street Level to Wall Level (He was able to smash bolts out and rip limbs off of other animatronics larger than his size, Could overpower and kill adults, even when it only had one arm and no legs. Even while heavily damaged Freddy is capable of shoving a full-grown man into an animatronic suit with such force that it crushes him and pops his eyes out of his head), likely Multiverse Level (Scott has mastery over FNAF 1-3, FNAF 4, FNAF's Novels, the UCN and more. That means every dream is a universe, and since there's about 7 billion people on Earth and that a person can dream up to 591,300,000 dreams in a lifetime, that puts it at a whopping 4.1391e+18 universes, or 4 quintillion universes). Goes up to Multiverse Level+ (The amount of dreams one can make are essentially infinite) Speed: Superhuman, goes up to Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class to Wall Class, likely Multiverse Class. Goes up to Multiverse Class+ Durability: Street Level to Wall Level, likely Multiverse Level. Goes up to Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Microphone, hat, chips, etc. Intelligence: Can outwit average humans. Weaknesses: If it hits 6 AM, he will shut down for good Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Superhumans Category:Illusion Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Fear Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mental Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Dream Users Category:Nonexistant Category:Regeneration Negation Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Five Nights At Freddys Category:Christian Higdon's Profiles Category:Crossoverse Category:Non-Existing Characters